Galadriel
The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies |actor = Cate Blanchett |voice=Annette Crosbie Jennifer Hale |games=''The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring The Lord of the Rings: The Battle for Middle-earth II The Lord of the Rings Online Middle-earth: Shadow of Mordor'' |fullname = Lady Galadriel |alias = The White Lady Lady of Light Ring-Bearer Nenya's Bearer Elf-Witch Lady of the Galadhrim Lady Galadriel Lady of Lórien The Light My Lady |personality = Wise, benevolent, motherly, fierce, caring, brave, heroic |appearance = Beautiful, tall Elf woman with long blond hair, fair skin, blue eyes. |occupation = Lady of the Galadrim Queen and Co-ruler of Lothlorien |alignment = Good |affiliations = White Council |goal = To defeat Sauron |home = Lothlorien Valinor |family = Eärwen Finrod, Angrod, and Aegnor Celeborn Celebrian Elrond Elladan and Elrohir Arwen Aragorn Eldarian }} |friends = Celeborn, Elrond, Gandalf, Saruman , Radagast, Bilbo Baggins, Sam Gamgee, Pippin Took, Merry Brandybuck, Aragorn, Gimli, Boromir, Legolas, Haldir |minions = Haldir |enemies = Sauron, Nazgûl, Witch-king of Angmar, Saruman |likes = Her family, Gandalf, living in Lothlorien, Frodo Baggins, peace and tranquility in Middle-earth, water |dislikes = Evil in Middle-earth, darkness, Sauron, chaos and disorder, Saruman |possessions = Mirror of Galadriel |fate = Leaves Middle-earth with Frodo and Bilbo Baggins, Gandalf, and Elrond|powers = Foresight Power over water|books = The Fellowship of the Ring The Two Towers The Return of the King The Silmarillion Unfinished Tales|love interests = Celeborn (husband and true love)|quote = "May it be a light to you in dark places, when all other lights go out. Instead of a Dark Lord, you would have a queen, not dark but beautiful and terrible as the dawn! Tempestuous as the sea, and stronger than the foundations of the earth!"}}'Lady Galadrie'l is a major character in the Middle-Earth Film Saga and appears in all six. She is the mother of Celebrian, wife of Celeborn and grandmother of Elladan, Elrohir and Arwen. Galadriel is a supporting character in The Lord of the Rings films and The Hobbit trilogy. Background Galadriel was born in Valinor during the Year of the Trees, a time before the First Age began and before the Sun was created. Galadriel left Middle-earth, after swearing no oaths. Galadriel was separated from her friend Feanor and travelled with Fingolfin, not taking part in the Kinslaying at Alqualonde. Living in Beleriand, Galadriel and Celeborn met each other after spending time in Thingol's court. She became very close friends with Melian the Maia. Later, Galadriel married Celeborn and they had a daughter named Celebrian. In the second age, Galadriel received one of the Three Rings of Power, along with Gil-galad and Cirdan. She was very conscious of Sauron's powers, and even knew that Annatar could not be trusted before he was revealed to be Sauron. She never used her ring when Sauron had it, but after he was defeated, she continued to have the use of her powers, the Ring of Adamant. Galadriel later became the mother-in-law of Elrond and the grandmother of Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. Personality Powers and Abilities Possessions * 'Nenya: '''Galadriel's Ring of Power made during the Second Age. Middle-earth Film Saga The Lord of the Rings Her role in the film plays out similarly to the novel. ''The Hobbit trilogy Though not appearing in the novel, nor being mentioned, Cate Blanchett reprised her role for The Hobbit ''trilogy. In ''An Unexpected Journey, Galadriel appears in Rivendell, where Gandalf is surprised to see her after being summoned by Saruman, the wizard Galadriel hardly touched. She was the only one who believed Gandalf's claims. She claims to know that Gandalf sent the dwarves and the Hobbit on their way, but the two of them keep it a secret. Before leaving, Galadriel tells Gandalf that he is right to help Thorin Oakenshield, but feels there is a darkness kept at bay. Gandalf reveals that he brought Bilbo to the quest because of the courage Bilbo gives. Galadriel tells Gandalf that whenever he needs her, she will come to him. Trivia * Galadriel is one of the three main characters to appear in all six of Peter Jackson's Middle-earth films, along with Gandalf and Sauron. Gallery Six disk movie set.jpg CelebornGaladrielFOTR.jpg GaladrielFOTR1.jpg GaladrielFOTR2.jpg GaladrielFOTR4.jpg GaladrielFOTR3.jpg GaladrielFOTR5.jpg GaladrielFOTR6.jpg GaladrielFOTR7.jpg GaladrielFOTR8.jpg GaladrielFOTR9.jpg GaladrielFOTR10.jpg GaladrielFOTR11.jpg LOTR POSTER.jpg Galadriel TTT 1.jpg 61hu5ZI+ooL._SY450_.jpg Latest-2.jpg Navigation Category:Middle-earth Film Saga characters Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Hobbit (film trilogy) characters Category:The Silmarillion characters Category:Characters who narrate the story Category:European characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Protagonists Category:Live-action characters Category:Animated characters Category:Book characters Category:Movie characters Category:Warner Bros. characters Category:Lovers